Everything started with a Dream
by magiciseverywhere
Summary: Riven and Nabu are best friends. Both have a myterious dream about two girls. At a mission on Harmonic Nebula the winx and the specialists met the myterious girls...a romance and a big fight against evil begins... RXM; NXL


At red fountain

The specialist had training and Riven was fighting with sky. Surprisingly Riven was losing. He was within is thoughts. When Sky disarmed Riven, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I´ve beat you!" cheered Sky. The rest of the specialists were surprised too but they knew that Riven wasn´t really into this fight. "Hey, Riven, what´s up man?" asked Nabu. Riven just growled and walked away. Now even Sky stopped with his cheering and looked after Riven, like the others.

While Eating Riven looked like he was with his thoughts in another world. The Specialist looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They have never seen Riven like that. Yea, Riven wasn´t the friendly one. He was the grumpy one, the lonely wolf. But the look in his eyes was unreadable like always, but this time in another way. Riven opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. After a minute he asked "Have you ever dreamed of a girl that you have never seen before, but you know that she is somewhere?" The Specialist froze in shock. This was really not like the normal Riven. The normal Riven would never, never ever, ask the specialist about something like that. "What do you mean?" asked Timmy. Riven just stared at his food. " I had a dream last night of a girl. I´ve never seen her before, but somehow I know that she lives on one of the realms….she was…like an angel…" Brandon caught at this. Riven saying that a girl was like an angel was really not normal. Riven was the Player type. He could get every girl he wanted. Well, Brandon was also a Player, but he didn´t saw girls as sex toy like Riven. "What did you dream exactly?" asked Nabu.

"I don´t know where I was….everything around me was just white. I was walking when I saw this girl standing there. She didn´t looked at me she was looking at the floor. She had dark blue hair that went to her waist. It was floating in the wind, even when there wasn´t any wind. And her skin was pale. It matched perfectly with her hair….Then she looked up right into my eyes…they were so dark blue…like a night sky….but way more hypnotizing. Her eyes looked so sad. I´ve never seen someone with so much sadness in their eyes… and I met a lot of sad people. But she was smiling, to hide this sadness. I suddenly felt an urge to hug her and kiss her pink lips that looked so kissable…then the look change and I could see that she is very strong…then she disappeared…she just vanished...I don´t know how… but I know that this girl really exist and not only in my dreams." The Boys listened with opened mouths. When Riven stopped talking. No one said anything for about 5 minutes. "Wow…that was like sky when he talks about bloom…" said Brandon. The others just nodded; they were still unable to say anything. At this Moment came cordatora and called for the guys, he wanted to do extra training.

After the training they just laid or sit in Riven and Nabus room. They were all in their thoughts. "Do you think you will see her again tonight?" asked Helia. Riven just shrugged with his shoulders," I don´t know…but I hope I will see her again. I want to know who she was..."

They then talked a little about girls and then they went to bed.

Riven did not dream again of this girl, not this night or the following ones.

It is now three weeks after the dream and The Boys had training. It was a regular day and Riven didn´t thought much of this mysterious girl again. He started to forget her and become the old grumpy Riven again. They would do something with the girls tomorrow. They were all friends but sky Brandon Timmy and Helia had a huge crush on Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora. Riven and Nabu knew that the girls had a crush on the Boys, too.

The next Morning

"DON´T GO!"

Riven woke up when someone was screaming. The Door went open and smashed against the wall. And 4 Boys came running in. They all looked to Nabu, who was now awake. He looked very confused. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well, you screamed "Don´t go!" so we came to know what was going on here." Answered Timmy. "Oh…" was everything Nabu could say. "Who´s the girl who shouldn´t go?" asked Brandon with a smirk in his face.

"I…I had the same dream as Riven..." Riven raised his head and looked to Nabu in Surprise, like the other Boys."What do you mean?" "My dream… Everything around me was white…then I saw a Girl…she had wavy brown hair…a perfectly tanned skin….and her eyes were deep blue like the ocean…she was stunning…she smiled at me with her pink kissable lips...then she disappeared…I guess I shouted than…"

The Boys looked very confused to Nabu. Riven just stared at him and couldn´t say anything.

"That is weird." Said Sky. The guys just nodded. "Did you meet that Girl before?" asked Riven. "No, but she somehow she looks familiar…" "Well, we can talk later about that. We have to get ready. It´s 11am and we´re meeting the girls at 12." Said Brandon. The Guys nodded and went to their rooms to get ready for their meeting.

The Girls (Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora) were standing in front of the Gates of Alfea, when they heard the sound of the Guys Levabikes. When they spotted the Boys they waved enthusiastically at them. The Boys stopped right in front of them and greeted the Girls with a hug. The Girls were going to go on the Bikes when Griselda came running towards them and shouted " Girls, Ms. Faragonda wants to see you immediately and Boys Saladin wants to talk to you too, he´s with Ms. Faragonda so you all have to go to her office!"

The Winx and Specialist were surprised and confused but got of the Bikes and went to the office of Ms. Faragonda.

Stella knocked and they entered the office. They saw Saladin as Hologram right next to Ms. F. "It´s good that Griselda could get you before you were leaving. We have a very important Mission for you Guys." The Specialist and Winx looked at the two Headmasters with curiosity in their eyes. "Well, I think that you all know the Kingdom Harmonic Nebula, right?" The Students nodded. "Well there is a rebellion and right know the fight started at Melody a City with a huge orphanage. That means that there are many little children. You Guys have to go there and bring the children here. Stella has to make a portal and then you can bring the children here. We´ll organized the rest." Explained Ms. F. Saladin looked at the Guys "You Guys are going, too. You have to make sure that the children didn´t get hurt by the Rebellions. And of course take care of the Girls" The Guys nodded. "But isn´t this dangerous?" asked Flora with worry in her voice. "Yes, that's why we´re sending the Specialists with you." Said Saladin. "When do we go?" asked Tecna. "Now" said Ms. F.

She opened a Portal and the Guys stepped in first. Ms. F stopped the Girls and said "There will be two Girls and you have to bring them here, too. They are around your age and are Fairies. You will know which two Girls I mean when you see them. But you have to bring them here no matter what." The Girls nodded and stepped into the Portal. They were on a Hill and they could see a City in front of them. The Portal closed. The Guys stand in front of the Girls. "What took you so long?" asked Riven. He wanted to go to his Dorm and talk with Nabu about their dreams.

"Sorry, Ms. F told as to bring two fairies with us. She said that we will meet them and we have to bring them to Alfea no matter what." Said Bloom. "OK, let´s go. I located the Orphanage. It´s not so far." Said Timmy. They walked down the Hill and into the City. They heard fighting noises and children scream. The Girls transformed into their Charmix. The Boys took out their weapons and they run/fly towards the noises. They followed the empty street and when they turned around a corner they saw about hundred Soldiers of the Royal Army fight against two Girls who where surrounding ten little Children to protect them against the soldiers. One girl had wavy brown hair, a chocolate brown skin and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a green Tank top, a light brown pair of short Shorts and a pair of green converse. The other Girl had dark blue Hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a red Tank top, a light brown pair of Shorts and red converse.


End file.
